Talk:Meditation of the Reaper
The skill description when you hover over the skill monitor says 700 damage but the effect in your effects window says 500 damage. --68.142.14.9 06:54, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :Shiro has a -5 Tactics (20% chance while using skill) shield :) --Karlos 07:04, 22 May 2006 (CDT) I somewhere read that it can be stopped with a knockdown. Anyone can confirm this? :You can't knock Shiro down at all. --68.142.14.103 14:13, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::This is true now, but historically he could be knocked down. When I first made it to him on April 29, a single KD warrior, possibly aided by an Earthbind and Wanderlust, would keep him on the ground for 90% of the battle. Clearly this was way too (ea|chee)sy, so they made him immune to knockdowns. I am not sure if KDs took him out of Meditation or not (probably not). — Stabber ✍ 14:18, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :Is this no longer a stance? --Karlos 03:16, 29 May 2006 (CDT) ::It was never a stance. 141.151.181.135 07:10, 29 May 2006 (CDT) ::Besides the celestial storm skill by the elementalists...how else can you take him out of this "skill"? Does this skill have a cast time? --KittySoft 01:54, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :The assassin and warrior skills can cause a lot of damage too. People just need to be patient and use their skills at the right time. --Karlos 02:16, 15 June 2006 (CDT) Idea: Abusing this skill to defeat Shiro Before I explain my idea I need a confirmation: Is it correct that Shiro doesn't attack while he is meditating? -- 06:58, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :Right. He does nothing until either the damage limit is hit or 30s, whichever comes first. --68.142.14.45 06:44, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::This means he is basically defenseless for 30 seconds. He cannot deal out damage, nor can he heal himself with life stealing. If the part acts smart, they should be able to kill him within these 30 seconds. The key is to use mostly life stealing and health degeneration so that Shiro is dead before 500 points of damage are reached. Shiro has 720 health, and let's assume he starts with full health. A wounded necro may start with Grenth's Balance for a nice kick-off. The party should be able to keep up -10 health degeneration by hexes and conditions for the full 30 seconds, that's 600 points of health lost alone. Add a few necro vampiric skills on top of that and Shiro should be at 0 health before the meditation ends. I think I'll give this tactic a try tonight. -- 06:58, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :::Assuming he has 720 health, a single character spamming vampiric touch and bite (needing BiP or expertise or whatever to keep it up) could do it. I wonder if anyone actually verified this really means "damage" in the description and not life loss? --68.142.14.45 07:14, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Where did you get the idea that he has 720 health? Calculated with his level somehow? -- (talk) 05:33, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Yeah, calculated based on his level. AFAIK foes use the same formula as players. :::::Anyway ... I did the test the other day, and it doesn't work very well. I didn't take into account that Shiro has a pretty strong natural health regeneration. I had to hex him with well more than -10 degen before his health actually started to decrease, slowly. Also, he has that natural resistance against hexes, with only 50% duration or even less. Wrastel's Worry FTW! ;) -- 08:10, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::All boss monsters are only hexed for 50% of the normal duration of the hex.--Xylia 09:54, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::This is untrue for most (all?) Factions bosses, aside from Shiro apparantly.—Aranth 18:18, 5 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::I suppose these special foes can use their own hp and other values. Doesn't Rotscale have a lot more hp than he should have according to his level? -- (talk) 08:43, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::Might be. I think Sand Wurms also have more health than they should. In any case my idea doesn't work very well to kill Shiro. -- 08:46, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::Rotscale has an unbelievable amount of health, it takes forever to kill him. Ok I'll sit down and be quite again. --Xasxas256 08:52, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::::I finished Factions a whopping two times, so please treat every word I'm saying on this subject as that of an absolute, complete and unquestionable veteran - but I never noticed Shiro's natural regeneration to be that much of a problem (not compared to the other problems Shiro can peg you with, anyhow). Are you sure Meditation of the Reaper isn't, in some way, rigged to absorb/return stolen health as well? I know full well that "health-stealing" != "damage", but 1) Anet is known for its iffy wording in some cases and 2) bosses don't seem to need no stinking rules. --Black Ark 09:06, 27 July 2006 (CDT) lol @ shiro has 720 health its probably closer to 7000 Shiro dies = Skill ends? Does the skill deal the damage when Shiro dies? Probably not, but just checking. A couple of touch rangers is going to pwn him in a couple of days when we get the time to play the Raisu Palace first. -- (talk) 16:34, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :This skill allows Shiro to steal health when it ends. If Shiro is dead, makes sense no damage would be taken, since Shiro can't possibly hurt you when he's dead...or can he? ;)-Gares 06:13, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::Ooh, I wouldn't say that. He was dead for most of the game, but that didn't stop him from killing me or anybody else at Vizunah Square. Sure, it was a cutscene, but that didn't make him OR me any less dead. --Black Ark 09:08, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :::i've a touch ranger in divine path, happy to help test. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:06, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::::My ranger can go toucher and help out as well. --Wil 10:12, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :::::When I get past the Raisu Palace mission (Ie when I have time for doing it) I will try this. I'll call you to help if my guild, Running Rangers, really can't get a few touch rangers gathered for it. -- (talk) 14:05, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::Currently Imperial Sanctum (mission)#Tips recommends Grenth's Balance to end meditation. That's obviously wrong if meditation only considers damage. Please remove when you've tested that. 134.130.4.46 12:47, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :I would guess that it wouldn't go into effect when he dies, purely based on the fact that it is life stealing.—Aranth 18:21, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Wild Blow work or seem to work I had always bring Wild Blow when confronting Shiro and it always work and end Meditations of the Reapers. Dont know why you say that Wild Blow dont end is meditation ... :Wild Blow does not end it since it's not a stance. If you use Wild Blow the instant he uses it, you won't see a -xxx (Meditation of the Reaper) above your head. --Kale Ironfist 19:25, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Update to Normal Mode? I've killed shiro twice today, once with my Assassin using Horns of the Ox and the second time with my Dervish using Shove. Both times i managed to knock him down just after he entered his meditation and both times it seemed to work. The first time the meditation just ended, the second time he didn't come out of his meditation, but he started taking direct damage again and we killed him within the next 30 seconds (way too easy really). So I am wondering, is this just a recent update when they installed Hard Mode or has this always worked despite the claim of the article on Shiro that knockdown doesn't work on him? Liselle Morrow 13:27, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :Glitch? The Hobo 19:56, 26 May 2007 (CDT) It says he gains 20 Health for every second he was using this well say you do 500 Dmg, 20 health for 30 seconds that = 600 health, or does the 500 dmg take away from his health? (probably a realy stupid question considering u probably said it and i am an idiot and don't get it) SkyDayz 04:39, 24 July 2007 (CDT) 4 words 4 words. Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support. It has a 10% chance to deal well over 600dmg. thats 1 in every 10 uses, so if you use it every time shiro meditates if he meditates 10 times there is a chance you will deal the huge damage and end meditation easily, with 100 damage to spear to go straight out of his health :Here's another 4 words: Echo chain Celestial Storm :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:50, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::I like that one! 2-3-4-2-3 (teammate murders Shiro'ken in process) 2-3. And that second part is just overkill really. Qing Guang 13:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC)